


Goodbye, Old Friend!

by torigates



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Luke replaced her Jeep for the first time it died again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Old Friend!

  
Ten years after Luke replaced her Jeep for the first time it died again. It wasn’t a merciful death, either, but slow and painful, taking its last breaths as it sluggishly sputtered and wheezed its way up her driveway, before giving one last pitiful cough and falling silent.

Lorelai sat her hands firmly at ten and two and took a deep breath. “Well,” she said, “That definitely was not a healthy sound.”

She grabbed her bag and her keys, and carefully closed the door behind her, turning to stare at the smoking engine. “That’s _definitely_ not a good sign.”

She looked over her shoulder as she walked up the front steps to her door, carefully opening it, and throwing her bag and keys aside. “Luke,” she called, and then, “Luke!” more urgently when he didn’t immediately reply.

“What?” he walked out of the kitchen, a dish towel in his hands, his worn baseball cap turned backwards.

“There’s something wrong with my car,” she told him.

The two of them walked outside together. Lorelai could smell the smoke coming off the engine.

“Yep,” Luke said. “There’s something wrong with your car.”

“Fix it!” she pleaded.

He put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against him.

“I’m not going car shopping with you,” he told her over dinner the next night. Lorelai had just hung up the phone with Gypsy, who had called to give her final diagnosis.

“It’s dead,” she told Lorelai.

“But—”

“No buts. It’s dead.”

Lorelai sighed and only put up half-hearted arguments. Maybe it was the fact that the car had a good life, or maybe it was the fact that it didn’t stop smoking for almost an hour, and they had to have it towed to Gypsy’s, but she just couldn’t force herself to fight for it. Or maybe it was the fact that Gypsy told it would cost over three grand just to get it running again, and even then there were no guarantees.

“Why not?” Lorelai asked. “I can’t be expected to shop for a car alone. I am a beautiful woman, Luke, the kind that cold-hearted salesmen take advantage of on a daily basis. Are you saying you want some smarmy salesman to take advantage of your wife?”

He shook his head and kept eating. “Nope,” he said between bites.

She beamed at him. “Then it’s settled, you’re coming with me.”

“Nope.”

“But you just said—!”

Luke put down his fork. “Number one, I don’t think anyone has ever taken advantage of you in your entire life. You just talk them into circles until they finally give you what you want.”

“That is how I got you,” she said, interrupting him.

He rolled his eyes. “And number two, the last time we went car shopping together, you made me look at countless cars and didn’t even buy any of them.”

“That was different!” She put her hands palm down on the table for emphasis, and tired to make her most pleading eyes at him.

“No it wasn’t,” he deadpanned. Lorelai should have known better. The pleading eyes hadn’t worked on him in years. She really was going to have to come up with a new move.

“Well, fine, it wasn’t,” she conceded. “But I wasn’t ready to give up the Jeep then. It was such a faithful steed.”

“I’m still not going car shopping with you.”

“You are a mean husband.”

Luke just ate his dinner.

They went to four dealerships the next day.


End file.
